


OBSTACLE!

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Modus PDKT, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gagal dikode. Dihalang-halangi. Kejar-kejaran India. Giliran sudah peka, eh, malah diamuk siscon sadako. Mendekati Hyuuga Hinata ternyata punya seribu satu rintangan. Have a nice -hellish- day, Sasuke. (SasuHina) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	OBSTACLE!

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh, berhenti berjalan di saat yang bersamaan. Eh, pemuda yang memanggilnya berdehem sejenak, "Boleh … aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Oh.

Gadis beriris ungu menatap sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Sebentar."

Pemuda di depannya menunggu dengan sabar. Gadis itu mengaduk isi tasnya. Mencari sesuatu.

Sang pemuda menatap kertas memo dan pulpen yang diambil dari tas.

"M-mau nomor Ino atau Sakura?"

"—hah?"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

…

OBSTACLE! © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Humor

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot, Modus PDKT

.

.

Hinata sudah terlampau biasa. Didekati banyak orang karena teman-temannya yang masuk jajaran orang populer. Bukannya Hinata tak mengerti konsekuensi menjadi bebek di antara angsa. Hinata hanya menjadi sosok blur di tengah kilauan yang dipancarkan teman-teman populernya.

Tapi Hinata menyayangi teman-temannya yang juga menghargai dirinya. Jadi, Hinata putuskan untuk bersabar. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati dirinya agar bisa mendapat batu loncatan untuk mendekati teman-temannya yang lain.

Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura. Nama Hyuuga Hinata tenggelam menjadi bayangan di bawah dua nama yang menyandang gelar gadis populer di sekolah saat tahun ajaran baru. Dan Hinata pikir, mereka memang pantas mendapatkan gelar itu.

Ino sangat cantik dan seksi layaknya barbie, ia juga merangkap peran ketua tim pemandu sorak dan menjadi model di majalah fashion remaja. Sakura manis dan pintar, sikapnya yang ramah membuatnya terkenal. Sakura juga memegang kebanggaan menjadi petugas UKS yang handal dan berbakat.

Hyuuga Hinata? Jangan tanya. Menjadi penjaga perpustakaan —yang konon sangat sepi— sudah terasa hebat baginya. Mendekam dengan sastra dan kesunyian adalah panggilan hidup, menurut Hinata. Menjadi anggota klub sastra—yang dibubarkan beberapa bulan perihal kekurangan anggota—juga sangat ia syukuri. Menjabat sebagai anggota sukarelawan di panti jompo juga menjadi kebanggaan bagi Hinata. Bergaul bersama orang populer setingkat Ino dan Sakura juga turut mewarnai harinya, walau banyak yang berkomentar Hinata tidak cocok bergaul dengan mereka.

Bukan hal baru kalau beberapa orang datang ke konter perpustakaan dan bertanya dengan nada berbisik, "Hinata-san akrab dengan Sakura kan? Bisakah aku—" atau "Hinata-san, bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Ino?"

Hinata paham. Dirinya tak memegang peranan selain menjadi batu loncatan menuju para gadis populer.

Seperti kali ini juga. Dimintai nomor telepon. Sudah ada ratusan kali Hinata ditemui dengan tujuan ini. Hinata sudah hapal dan mempersiapkan memo serta pena ke mana pun ia pergi.

Anehnya. Pemuda satu ini malah bertanya balik dengan "Hah?".

Hinata memebenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Masih memegang pena dan memo untuk mencatatkan nomor ponsel temannya.

Lho. Lalu nomor siapa yang diinginkannya?

"N-nomor Ino atau Sakura?" ulang Hinata sekali lagi.

"Aku minta—nomormu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata heran. Buat apa minta nomor ponselnya kalau pada akhirnya nomor Sakura atau Ino yang akan jadi sasaran utamanya.

"Emm, l-langsung saja. N-nomor Yamanaka Ino atau Haruno Sakura?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. Hinata menciut sedikit. Pemuda itu mendelik padanya, seram!

Pemuda itu memijat pelipisnya sebelum menatap Hinata, "Kau bodoh? Aku bilang minta nomormu."

Hinata meremas kertas memonya. Berpikir keras. Pemuda itu tampak gusar. Ia merebut pena dan memo yang Hinata pegang.

"E-eh?"

Pemuda itu mencoret kertasnya. Hinata menatap bingung. Mau titip nomor ponsel buat Sakura dan Ino? Repot sekali? Frontal saja, kenapa?

"Ini."

Hinata menerima sodoran permuda berambut raven itu. Hinata menatap pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"E-etto … Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata mengeja nama yang tertera di kertas. Nomor HP, 085xxxxxxxx.

Di bawahnya tertulis lagi sesuatu. Hinata membacanya dengan teliti, "Call me, Hyuuga Hinata."

Gadis itu terpekur. "Eh?!"

Ia memekik kaget. Masa … pemuda itu meliriknya? Yang benar saja!

Oh, Hinata! Jangan bermimpi!

Pemuda sekeren itu pasti mengincar sahabatmu! Bukan dirimu!

Ups, ada yang gagal dikode.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau dari mana saja? Tumben saja kau nyaris terlambat," ujar Ino sambil duduk di mejanya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang baru saja datang.

"Eh, b-bukan apa-apa kok. Busnya terlambat sebentar," kilah Hinata. Ia datang agak telat karena dicegat lelaki tampan, hei, tak mungkin ia mengatakannya!

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan punggung tangan yang dingin menyentuh dahinya, "Wajahmu merah, kau demam, Hinata?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"Yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Y-yakin."

Hinata menerka-nerka. Kalau tidak salah, pemuda itu juga memakai seragam sekolah Hinata. pemuda itu juga murid di sini. Tapi, hei, Hinata tidak kenal padanya. Dia kenal nama Hinata dari mana? Memang sih, walau menjadi bayangan di lingkungan pergaulannya, nama Hinata cukup terkenal juga. Temannya orang populer sih jadi namanya terangkat—singkatnya sih begitu.

"Hinata, itu ada yang jatuh."

"Eh …"

Ino memungut kertas kucel yang berada di lantai, "Apa ini? Nomor ponsel … Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh! Uchiha Sasuke?!" Sakura menggebrak meja dengan wajah kaget. Hinata menatap heran.

Apa sih?

"Hinata? Kau kenal orang ini dari mana?"

Hinata mengambil kertas yang dianjurkan Ino.

"E-etto …"

Sakura memajukan wajahnya, Hinata jadi takut. "Katakan, Hinata!"

"D-dia mencegatku tadi pagi dan memberikan … itu."

Ino tampak syok, ia memegang pundak Hinata, "W-woah! Gila! Bersyukurlah dia tidak mengganggumu, Hinata!"

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Haha, kalau mengingatnya aku jadi ingin tertawa lagi!" Ino tertawa dengan lepas. Sakura menyikut pinggang Ino dengan kesal.

"Aww, sakit! Hinata, kau tidak ikut MOS karena sakit kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, teringat saat ia demam tinggi dan tidak bisa mengikuti MOS. Apa hubungannya?

Sakura berbisik dengan wajah serius, "Kau tak tahu kisahnya kan? Uchiha Sasuke itu pemegang julukan … senior iblis."

Hinata bergidik. H-hah?

Sakura mengangguk mantap, matanya berkilat murka, "Awalnya sih, dia kelihatan keren, aku jatuh hati. Tapi nyatanya ... dia senior tak berotak! Kau tahu?! Wajahku dicoret olehnya saat hari terakhir MOS?!"

Hinata menggeleng. Sakura menggebrak meja sekali lagi.

"Jelek! Dia menulis itu dengan tidak berperasaan di jidatku, Hinata!"

Hinata tertawa kikuk. Lha, temannya yang angsa saja dijuluki jelek dan diperolok, apalagi dirinya yang bebek, kan? Apakah Hinata sedang dijadikan target keusilan berikutnya? Kalau diingat-ingat sih, pemuda itu juga sempat menyebutnya bodoh.

"M-mungkin dia mau PDKT?" ujar Hinata setengah melawak. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya karena emosi.

"Enak saja! Setelah harga diriku tercoret begitu? Aku masih ingat hitamnya arang menghiasi kulit putihku ini!"

Hinata tersenyum miris. Jadinya Hinata nanti bagaimana nasibnya, coba? Disatekan?

Remuk sudah delusi Hinata tentang pemuda tampan yang memang meliriknya. Senior usil yang mengincar mangsa buat diperolok sih, iya.

"Untungnya dia bukan senior yang mengurus kelasku. Lucky!" ucap Ino sambil menertawai Sakura. Hinata tertawa melihat kedua temannya berdebat.

Tapi, satu hal yang Hinata pikirkan, dia kenal Hinata dari mana?

"Ingat ya, Hinata! Jauhi dia!"

Pemuda sadis ditambah bebek?

Kombinasi itu sama dengan Hinata bakal berakhir jadi bebek panggang. Tidak, terima kasih.

.

.

.

"Jauhi … ya?"

Hinata menatap memo kucel yang ada di kotak pensilnya. Ia mengambil ponsel dan berniat menyimpan nomor itu. Mana tahu nanti ada perlu. Kita tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa terjadi di masa depan kan?

Pintu terbuka, Neji menjengukkan kepala ke dalam kamar. "Hinata, makan malam."

Hinata meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja. Ia menatap kakak lelakinya yang masih mengenakan celemek dan membawa spatula.

"Hmm, baiklah. Hari i-ini giliranku mencuci piring kan?"

"Iya. Cepat turun."

Hinata mengangguk. Memo kucel diselipkan dalam kantong celana.

Nanti sajalah baru disimpan. Nanti.

…

"Sial."

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Pemuda berambut gelap uring-uringan sejak pagi. Duh, ternyata beginilah sulitnya PDKT kalau orang yang dikode itu tidak peka. Kode sekeras itu malah diluluhlantakkan dengan sikap polos tanda tak paham. Sasuke gagal paham. Dirinya yang mau menurunkan harga diri sampai serendah itu—meminta nomor telepon gadis, maksudnya—eh, malah tidak diberikan perhatian sedikit pun.

Bisa kan, gadis itu miscall satu kali dan mengirim pesan kalau itu adalah nomornya?! Atau langsung saja telepon dan tanya apakah itu benar nomor telepon sang Uchiha Sasuke?!

Tapi, hei!

Ponsel Sasuke sejak tadi pagi tidak mendapat notifikasi apa-apa!

Kode keras, gagal maning!

Naruto—sang teman dari zaman bayi—akhirnya jadi korban pelampiasan Sasuke seharian. Dimarahi dan dikasari. Yah, temannya itu tipe masokis sih jadi biar saja. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? diabaikan?

Hello from the other side!

Mau dikemanakan gelar pangeran es-nya? Fans-nya yang sebanyak itu mau dikemanakan? Hei, gadis yang satu ini jelas-jelas tidak mempedulikannya! Notice me, Kouhai! Sasuke merasa malu karena mengemis cinta adik kelas yang tidak peka.

Gadis yang sudah Sasuke kuntit sejak pengumuman kelulusan siswa baru itu, Hyuuga Hinata. gadis yang mempesona Sasuke pada pandangan pertama. Eh, Hinata tidak meliriknya sih—realita memang kejam. Yah, meski tampak culun, Sasuke menyukai bagaimana gadis itu senantiasa bersikap tenang. Bersikap lembut dan perhatian. Juga setia kawan dan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke cukup kagum saat mengetahui gadis itu aktif menjadi relawan di sebuah panti jompo di kota sebelah.

Akun sosmed gadis itu semuanya sudah Sasuke jelajahi tanpa terlewat apa pun. Calon anggota keluarga masa depan —besan— juga sudah Sasuke hapal baik-baik. Mulai dari ayah dan ibu Hinata serta kedua saudaranya. Foto-foto sang gadis juga disimpan secara rapi di folder-folder tersembunyi di laptop. Stalker is the best—penguntit tak tahu malu.

Sedihnya, gadis itu jarang meng-update status atau foto, makanya Sasuke memberanikan diri PDKT frontal. Eh, gagal pula. Hinata malah dengan polosnya menawarkan koneksi menuju teman-temannya yang cukup populer di kalangan anak kelas satu. Sasuke merasa miris.

Sasuke menepuk kening, frustasi. Ia menghela napas lelah dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur.

Naruto yang menginap hari itu jadi ikut stress, "Sasuke, kau ini kenapa sih? Lagi PMS ya?"

Sasuke memijat jidat, gagal fokus pada pertanyaan Naruto, "PMS … iya—kepalamu!"

Naruto menjerit kegirangan, "WHOA, SASUKE PMS!"

"DIAM!"

Eh, jatuh cinta sampai uring-uringan begitu. PMS ya?

.

.

.

Sakura menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik, ponsel Hinata dicek dengan teliti, "Hinata, kau tidak menyimpan nomor si jahat itu kan?"

"T-tidak."—tepatnya Hinata kelupaan dan tadi pagi memo kucel itu bernasib sial, tergiling oleh kejamnya kehidupan—eh, maksudnya ikut masuk dalam mesin cuci. Kertas mini itu berakhir menjadi gumpalan kertas basah.

"Baguslah, Hinata. Ingat ya, kau harus hati-hati!"

"Hei, jelek, minggir."

"Siapa yang jel—gyaa!"

Hinata nyaris terjungkal karena Sakura berteriak. "S-sakura?"

"Hinata, lari!"

Sakura mendorong punggung Hinata agak keras. Gadis bertubuh mungil nyaris tersedak dan entah mengapa, refleks, langsung berlari begitu saja. Alarm tanda bahaya seolah menjerit di hatinya. Dan lagi, aura tidak enak apa yang menguar dari orang yang memanggil sahabatnya tadi dengan sebutan jelek?

Orang yang memanggil teman populernya itu dengan sebutan jelek biasanya berasal dari kaum hawa yang merasa tersaingi. Dan Hinata yakin benar kalau yang tadi itu adalah lelaki.

"Jelek! Dia menulis itu dengan tidak berperasaan di jidatku, Hinata!"

Mengutip ucapan Sakura semalam, Hinata menerka …

Jangan bilang kalau itu … Uchiha Sasuke?

"Berhenti di situ!"

Hinata kaget. Ia tak lagi melirik ke belakang dan malah terus berlari. Takut. Sakura saja di-bully habis-habisan apalagi bebek inosen tak berdaya sepertinya? Bisa-bisa dijadikan ayam panggang! Hell no!

"Ck!"

Oh, apakah Hinata mendengar suara decakan dari belakang? Napas Hinata tinggal satu-satu. Kakinya terasa pegal. Keringat mengucur di kulitnya. Sudah seberapa jauh Hinata lari? Oh, ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau dia masih mengejar?!

"!"

Hinata terperanjat saat tangannya ditarik. Ini bukan scene film India yang sering ditonton Neji, kan?

"Berhenti ..."

Keduanya ngos-ngosan di tempat. Sama-sama kehabisan energi. Hinata melirik dari sela-sela poninya. Ah, itu pemuda yang sama. Berambut raven dan bermata tajam. Senior galak, kata Sakura. Wajahnya sih oke, tapi Hinata masih sayang dengan kehidupan normalnya.

"Hei, Hyuuga …"

"Y-ya …"

"Kenapa … kau tidak … menghubungiku, hah?"

Hinata antara ragu dan takut ingin mengatakan nomor telepon itu bernasib buruk digiling mesin cuci. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada bohong sih.

"Memo itu … masuk dalam mesin cuci ."

Hinata saja yang merasa atau memang ada awan hujan dan petir menggelegar di atas kepala seniornya.

Oh, ya, harga diri Sasuke terkuras—ikut hanyut dalam kekejaman yang diterima sang memo kode cinta Sasuke.

"…"

"M-maaf …"

Sasuke menghela napas. Tangannya terulur. "Ponsel."

Hinata memandang ragu. Mengingat kejadian sebelum lari-lari India. "P-ponselku ada pada Sakura."

Yeah. Harga diri Sasuke tercoreng-moreng untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Sial! Tunggu di sini!"

Hinata menatap seniornya yang berlari kembali ke gedung sekolah. Hei, jangan bilang kalau dia bermaksud mengambil ponselnya dan kembali lagi ke sini? Menunggu sekitar tujuh menit, Hinata tampak syok karena seniornya benar-benar kembali dengan ponsel miliknya. Hinata merasa tersanjung, sedikit, segitunya sang senior berjuang demi dirinya.

"Ini."

"A-arigatou …"

"Telepon aku nanti malam. Kalau tidak …"

Hinata merasa ngeri. Salah apa dirinya? Sasuke mendelik dengan wajah seram.

"B-baik."

Ini PDKT atau lagi malak, mas?

"Ya sudah."

Hinata menggenggam erat ponselnya. Di dalamnya sudah ada kontak yang baru dibuat. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Hinata belum lupa kewajibannya untuk menghubungi nomor itu nanti.

…

Naruto menatap temannya yang tadi pagi kelihatan kesal dan sekarang mulai menyeringai dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"Sasuke, kau sedang senang ya? PMS-nya sudah selesai?"

Pemuda itu mendelik, "Diam."

Naruto memilih menjauh, belum mau dijadikan samsak hidup untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke menatap lamat-lamat nomor yang ia simpan semenit yang lalu. Dengan ponsel Hinata, Sasuke sengaja miscall ponselnya sendiri setelah merebut ponsel Hinata dari Sakura. Lumayan, kalau Hinata tidak menepati janji, Sasuke siap meneror balik.

PDKT siap dilancarkan, eh?

.

.

.

Hinata mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kering. Ia duduk di ranjangnya. Nomor telepon Uchiha Sasuke tampak di layar ponselnya. Hinata menarik napas. Mempersiapkan diri.

Tanda telepon berwarna hijau ditekan dengan gugup.

Hinata menunggu. Terdengar suara sambungan di ujung sana.

"… halo."

Hinata mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga. "H-halo, selamat malam, Senpai."

"Ini … Hyuuga Hinata, kan?"

Ekhm … tipikal pembicaraan malu-malu kucing. Hinata tersenyum geli. Senior galaknya itu ternyata bisa juga berbicara dengan nada pelan yang malu-malu.

Pintu terbuka, Hinata menoleh.

Ups.

…

"Halo, Hinata?" ulang Sasuke saat terdengar jeda. Hinata tak kunjung berbicara di ujung sana.

"Halo. Ini dengan siapa?"

Sasuke mengorek telinganya. Halusinasi saja atau suara Hinata berubah jadi macho? Sasuke perlu meminta korek kuping pada ibunya nanti.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ini siapa?"

"Aku kakaknya. KAKAKNYA! Siapa kau seenaknya menelepon adikku, hah?! Tidak sopan!"

Sasuke menutup kuping. Gila, teriakan itu berpotensi membuat tuli! Oh, Sasuke ingat sosok sadako busuk yang ada di foto keluarga Hinata! Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar teriakan Hinata di ujung sana.

"M-mou, Neji-nii!"

"JANGAN DEKATI ADIKKU!"

Shit! Kali ini apalagi coba?

Calon pacar tidak peka. Gagal kode.

Dihalang-halangi sahabatnya si gebetan.

Kejar-kejaran kayak polisi vs maling.

Giliran sudah peka …

Eh, sekarang malah diamuk oleh kakaknya –siscon sadako– yang murka.

Ya Tuhan, kok, mendekati Hyuuga Hinata ini sebegini sulitnya?

Have a nice –hellish– day, Sasuke.

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: Hai, hai! Jumpa lagi dengan daku! Hahaha … *dibuang*

Judul OBSTACLE itu artinya rintangan. Ya lihat saja gimana susahnya Sasuke bikin Hinata merasa kalau dirinya tengah dilirik cogan. Wkwkwk, lagi pengen ngebully Saskey dan lahirlah karya lawak ini. *enggak lucu* Tadinya mau diikutsertakan buat 14OFSHE tapi ga ada tema yang mencakup jadinya OS aja lah. Hehe …

About the story, Hinata kelewat lugu dan Sasuke yang desperate—ngemis cinta— itu saya suka banget ya. Secara, Sasuke dibully secara mental itu asyik lho. Melukai harga diri orang ganteng itu seru, men. Wakakaka… Oh ya, corat-coret pakai arang pas MOS itu dari pengalamanku sendiri lho waktu jadi panitia MOS dan diizinkan nyoret muka para junior, hahaha … *senior jahat*

Ah ya, nanti SHBF 8 udah mau dimulai lho pas Mei. Siap-siap ya! Cek info di blog Ether sekitar hari Sabtu nanti. Info prompt dll akan dipost sesegera mungkin!

See you next time,

Mind to RnR?

Salam,

Gina Atreya ^^v


End file.
